The present invention relates to the shaping of glass sheets and particularly to the shaping of glass sheets supported horizontally using a technique known by various terms, such as a horizontal press bending process, drop forming, and sag bending, in which a glass sheet is supported by a vacuum holder and transferred from the vacuum holder to a ring-like member that transports the glass sheet from a shaping station into a cooling station where a desired degree of temper is imparted to the shaped glass.